I'll Always Hurt You
by TrixietheDixiePixie
Summary: Jounouchi has been building his life around Seto since highschool, but the return of someone from his past threatens the stability of their relationship.


Hi all! Here I am again, starting a new story without finishing the others…..yes, I'm absolutely hopeless.

I'm trying something a little bit different; this will be past JouxHirutani and future JouxSeto. If you're confused on who Hirutani is, he goes back to Jou's old gang days and appears in the original Manga. But the story is perfectly readable without knowing too much about him. Anyway, this one shouldn't be TOO long….but I'll let you guys give me some feedback on how short/long it should be.

Also, let's have some fun! I'm going to include several song titles and/or verses from songs in various paragraphs; if you can name all of the tunes in a review, I'll write something at your request. J

On with the show!

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

"He's back."

Concentrating on my chain of kicks and punches, I barely noticed the shadow of another man standing in the doorway. Glancing up, I recognized his pointy hair and muscular build as Honda, my best friend.

"Who?" I returned to abusing my punching back, half listening to the other man.

"Hirutani. He's back." Honda's voice deepened.

With an audible "thud," my boxing glove dropped to the floor of the Domino City Gymnasium. That name brought back memories; memories I didn't particularly want to recall.

"Where is he?" My back was turned to Honda; I didn't want to look him in the eye.

"Downtown. I passed him on my way here." Honda was panting; I could tell he'd sprinted from wherever he'd seen Hirutani to warn me of his return. "What should we do?"

"Go home." I turned to him and plastered on a fake smile, hoping it wasn't too obvious. "I need to grab a shower first; just meet me back at the apartment in an hour. You can take the car."

Honda stood stiff and rigid in the doorway, looking terrified. I couldn't really blame him; he was, after all, almost killed by our ex gang leader. I searched through my duffel bag until I heard the jingling of my key ring; I tossed them to Honda and "shooed" him off.

"Go. It'll be fine; I'll be home later tonight." Without looking at him, I packed my gloves back into my bag and started to head off to the locker room; behind me, I heard him hesitantly start toward the exit, followed by the sound of the door slamming shut.

Shit.

I really did need a shower; the clock on the wall read 6:45 and I'd been working out since 2. I could smell myself, so I knew it had to be pretty damn bad and I had plans for dinner in an hour; that was a brilliant move, giving Honda the car.

Standing under the hot spray was magnificent; this is why I practically lived at the gym. After hours of working out, I could release all of my tension and focus on nothing but feeling the tight knots in my body uncoil. Unfortunately, this time, something else was plaguing my mind. I didn't ever want to hear his name again; that part of me had died years ago and what's dead should stay dead. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop the memories from flooding back.

_It was the heat of the moment. Tani had always been an attractive man; even now that the high school senior's nose was crushed and he was covered in blood, he still made my knees shake. I honestly couldn't tell who the red liquid belonged to since just a few moments before, our faces were crushed together and I had a large gash just over my cheek bone. We'd just finished taking care of this kid who looked at Tani the wrong way; I had to hand it to him, for being that little, he put up a hell of a fight. I had a fractured cheek bone to prove it. But that's ok; we left him knocked out in the school parking lot and headed back for the warehouse._

_We both needed to be cleaned up. I'd had staph before and I would never leave an open wound unattended again. But just as I was searching for the first aid kit, I felt Tani's arm hook around my waist, pulling me up toward him; he spun me around and grabbed my face, staring at me as if examining the cut on my cheek; I opened my mouth to speak, but before I knew what was happening, his lips were crushed against mine. _

_Our clothes were coming off._

_I was a virgin, a 14 year old fucking virgin, and bent over a stack of boxes in a warehouse._

_The pain was incredible, but if I dared to protest, he would only thrust himself into me harder and faster. _

_Soon, I collapsed onto the concrete floor; I succumbed to letting out dry sobs as Tani pulled off his shirt and tried to clean me up. He was so affectionate, planting small kisses on every bruise and cut that trailed along my body; I was perplexed by just how gently he handled me, seeing as he'd just fucked me without lube or permission._

"_Only you, Katsuya. From now on."_

_He kept his word, for a while. Gang members were notorious for "satisfying" each other, but Tani stayed with me and made sure my status was known. I was respected and untouchable, especially when a few new members came in for initiation, including a lanky brunet I recognized from my class. _

_But two or three months later, Hirutani had a new "favorite" and I was going to a free clinic to be treated for Syphilis. I was humiliated and ridiculed mercilessly by fellow members. Honda stood by me though; if it wasn't for him, I would've never gotten out alive. _

_Coming out of my reminiscence, I realized the water had gone cold. I stepped out of the shower and after drying off, grabbed my cell phone and dialed a familiar number. Seto wouldn't be happy if I was late for our date and I needed a ride. _

_This is JUST an introduction, so it's a bit short. Bare with me people! This fic is mostly centered around Jounouchi and his past, but his relationship with Kaiba will come in very soon. Let me know if this is worth even continuing. _

_PS, the first song tidbit is in here somewhere!_


End file.
